Artistkid55's Kingdom Hearts Crossover Cast
by Artistkid55
Summary: The cast for my Kingdom Hearts parody.
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast:

Sora-Korey (Me)

Kairi-Sissy (Johnny Test)

Riku-Johnny Test (Title of Show)

Donald Duck-Jaden Yuki (Yugioh GX)

Goofy-Richie (Pokemon)

Extra with Jaden and Richie-Trigress (Kung Fu Panda) and edward elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

**Destiny Island: Toon Island**

Tidus-Drew (Pokemon)

Selphie-Whitney (Pokemon)

Wakka-Lucario (Pokemon)

**Disney Castle:Anime Castle**

King Mickey-Goku (Dragonball Z)

Queen Minnie-Chi-Chi (Dragonball Z)

Daisy-Alexis Rhodes (Yugioh GX)

Chip and Dale-GT and Dash (Turbo Dogs)

Pluto-Growlith (Pokemon)

Jiminy Cricket-Private (The Penguins of Madagascar)

**Traverse Town**

Leon-Jin (Samurai Champloo)

Yuffie-Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon)

Aerith-Oriheme (Bleach)

Cid-Nate (SSX series)

Merlin-Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)

Fairy Godmother-Viper (Kung fu Panda)

Huey,Dewey,and Louie-Ed,Edd,and Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)

**Wonderland:Dreamland**

Alice-Tuff (Kirby)

White Rabbit-Kirby (Same Show)

Door-Mayor (Kirby)

Chesire Cat-Escargoon (Kirby)

Queen of Hearts-King DeDeDe (Kirby)

Card Guards-Waddle Dees (Kirby)

**Olympius Coliseum:Pokemon Coliseum**

Phil-Professer Oak (Pokemon)

hercules-Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Megara-Dawn (Pokemon)

Pegasus-Palkia (Pokemon)

Hades-Cyrus (Pokemon)

Pain and Panic-Team Rocket (Pokemon)

Cerberus-Darkrai (Pokemon)

Cloud-Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

Sephiroth-Byakuya (Bleach)

Auron-Hitsguya (Bleach)

Zack Fair-Renji (Bleach)

Hydra-Seviper (Pokemon)

**Deep Jungle:Kohona Village**

Tarzan-Naruto (Same show)

Jane-Sakura (Naruto)

Terk-Sasuke (Naruto)

Kerchak-Kakashi Sensei (Naruto)

Kala-Hinata (Naruto)

sabor-Author's Choice

Clayton-Orochimaru (Naruto)

**Agrabah:Lylat**

Aladdin-Fox McCloud (Star Fox)

Jasmine-Krystal (Star Fox)

Abu-Slippy (Star Fox)

Carpet-Author's Choice

Genie-Falco (Star fox)

Jafar-Andross (Star Fox)

Genie Jafar-Pigma (Star Fox)

Iago-Wolf 'O Donell (Star Fox)

Peddler-Peppy Hare (Star Fox)

**Monstro:Toonstro**

Pinnochio-Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar)

Geppetto-Kawalski (The Penguins of Madagascar)

Parasite (The Penguins of Madagascar)

**Atlantica:Camp Kindney**

Ariel-Patsy smiles (Camp Lazlo)

Eric-Lazlo (Camp Lazlo)

Flounder-Raj (Camp Lazlo)

Sebastian-Clam (Camp Lazlo)

King Triton-Commander Ho-ha (Camp Lazlo)

Ursula-Gretchen (Camp Lazlo)

Floatsam and Jetsam-Nina and Almondine (Camp Lazlo)

Shark-Edward (Camp Lazlo)

**Halloween Town:Death City**

Jack Skellington-Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater)

Sally-Maka Albarn (Soul Eater)

Zero-Blair (Soul Eater;Blair in her cat form)

-Spirit/Deathsycthe (Soul Eater)

Oogie Boogie-Jack the Ripper (Soul Eater)

Lock,Shock,and Barrel-Black Star,Death the Kid,and Stein (Soul Eater)

Mayor-Shinigami-samma (Soul Eater)

Santa Claus-Same as Always

The Experemint-Free (Soul Eater)

**Neverland:Mushroom Kingdom**

Peter Pan-Mario (Super Mario series)

Tinkerbell-Yoshi and Luigi (Super Mario Series)

Wendy-Princess Peach (Super Mario Series)

Captin Hook-Wario (Super Mario Series)

-Author's choice

**100 Arces Woods:Same**

Pooh-Same

Tigger-Same

Rabbit-Same

Kanga and Roo-Same

Gopher-Same

Eeyore-Same

Piglet-Same

Owl-Same

**Hollow Bastion**

Beast-Ethan,aka Batthan (fellow Author)

Belle-Zoey (Pokemon)

Snow White-Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon)

Cinderella-Starfire (Teen Titans)

Aurora-Misty (Pokemon)

Tifa-Rukia (Bleach)

Scrooge Duck-Tuxedo Man (Sailor Moon)

Yuna,Rikku,and Paine-Caitlin,Jen,and Nikki (6teen)

Maleficent-Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog)

Pete-Broly (Dragonball Z)

**End of the World:Forbidden World**

Chenaborg-Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed)

Ansem-Alucard (Castlevania)


	2. Chapter 2

Simba-Yugi Moto/Yami Yugi (Yugioh!)

Mushu-Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins)

Stitch-Samus Aron (Metroid)

Dumbo-Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country)

Bambi-Same

Chicken Little-Kick Buttowski (Same Show)

Xehanort-Dracula (Van Helsing)

Ansem the Wise/DiZ-Sir Aaron (Pokemon)

Roxas-Jet the Hawk (Sonic Riders)

Namine-Wave the Swallow (Sonic Riders)

Xion-Daisy (Pokemon)

**Organization X****III**

Xemnas-Bowser (Super Mario Series) Note:in the first battle,Bowser is in his regular form but in the final battle,he's in his Giga form.

(Batman)

Xaldin-Malfoy (Harry Potter)

Vexen-Author's Choice

Lexaeus-Author's Choice

Zexion-Author's Choice

Saix-Nightsround (Yugioh GX)

Axel-Wolverine (X-Men:Evolution)

Demyx-Jimmy Hopkins (Bully)

Luxord-Author's Choice

Marluxia-Thrax (Osmosis Jones)

Larxene-Author's Choice

Twilight Thorn-Rayquaza (Pokemon)

**Castle Oblivion:Same**

**Twilight Town**

Hayner-Ray (Beyblade)

Pence-Kai (Beyblade)

Olette-Mariah (Beyblade)

Setzer-Gary Oak (Pokemon)

Struggle Annoucer-Fast Talking Jack (Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse)

Seifer-Paul (Pokemon)

Rai-Master (Samurai Champloo)

Fuu-Kariya (Samurai Champloo)

Vivi-Sid (Toy Story)

Yen Sid-Master Roshi (Dragonball Z)

Flora,Fauna,and Merryweather-Author's Choice

**Pride Lands:Domino City**

Nala-Tea Gardener (Yugioh)

Timon-Joey Wheeler (Yugioh)

Puumba-Tristain Taylor (Yugioh)

Mufasa-Grandpa Moto (Yugioh)

Rafiki-Seto Kaiba (Yugioh)

Scar-Yami Bakura (Yugioh)

Shenzi,Banzai,and Ed-Author's Choice

Scar's Ghost-Maximillion Pegasus (Yugioh)

**Land of Dragons:Land of Toons**

Mulan-Michelle (3-2-1 Penguins)

Captain Shang-Jason (3-2-1 Penguins)

Shan-Yu-Dark Cavitus (3-2-1 Penguins)

Emperor-Sol (3-2-1 Penguins)

Yao-Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins)

Ling-Fidgel (3-2-1 Penguins)

Chien-po-Midgel (3-2-1 Penguins)

**Beast's Castle:Ethan's Castle**

Cogsworth-Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X)

Lumiere-Vegeta (Dragonball Z)

-Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon)

Chip-Author's Choice

Wardrobe-Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman)

**Timeless River:Timeless Budokai**

Pete (Past)-Broly (Past)

Mickey (Past)-Goku (Past)

**Port Royal:Toon Royal**

Jack Sparrow-Knuckles the Encidna (Sonic X)

William Turner-Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)

Elizabeth Swann-Amy Rose (Sonic X)

Barbossa-Metal Sonic (Sonic X)

**Space Paranoid:Navi Network**

Tron-Megaman and Zero (Megaman)

Sark-Blasterman (Megaman)

(Megaman)

**The World That Never Was:Same**


	3. Chapter 3

**Land of Departure:Same**

Terra-Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)

Ven-Crash Bandicoot (Same Game)

Aqua-Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)

Master Eraqus-Same

Master Xehanort-Same

Vantias-Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures)

Hostile Program-Author's Choice

Anti-Sora-Anti Korey

Braig-Author's Choice

Dilan-Author's Choice

Even-Author's Choice

Aeleus-Author's Choice

Lenzo-Hikaru (Hikaru no Go)

Lea-Mac (SSX series)

Isa-Griff (SSX series)

Kairi's Grandmother-Kya (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

Ice Titan-Same

Rock Titan-Same

**Deep Space:Metroid**

Jumbaa-Author's Choice

Gantu-Author's Choice

221/Sparky-Author's Choice

**Disney Town:Anime Town**

**Keyblade Graveyard:Same**

**Mysterious Tower:Unknown Town**

**Enchanted Dominion**

Prince Philip-Same

Diablo-Same

Maleficent's minions-Same


End file.
